


daddy promise? daddy promise.

by kyungsoo_sama (orphan_account)



Series: my drabbles [14]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kyungsoo_sama
Summary: Teddy had been violated, yet again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for mad ice, and thunder boy.
> 
> Also on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1176183/daddy-promise-daddy-promise-exo) and [LJ.](http://kyungsoo-sama.livejournal.com/8192.html)

The sun rose.

Sunlight streamed through the windows.

But Teddy cried. She cried under the sheets. Cried inconsolably. She had been violated, yet again.

And there was noone to wipe her imaginary tears, which tumbled down like the Niagara falls, from her plastic button eyes.

____

_The previous night._

"Three nights? You think three nights is easy for me to get by, all alone?" Kyungsoo hissed scarily, inching closer towards me in an animalistic way, pushing the white linens away.

 _I'm so sorry, daddy, I've been a bad girl,_  I cried out. _But don't punish me today. Not today, please!_

"You spent three nights with _Chanyeol?_  That good-for-nothing bastard?" Kyungsoo almost screamed out.

 _It's not my fault, daddy,_  I tried to explain, tears streaming down my furry face. _He's the one who whisked me away from this bed, I couldn't do anything about it!_

"You still deserve to be punished." Kyungsoo spelt out his verdict coldly. I prepared myself for a rough night.

____

"......and the Little Mermaid's body dissolved into foam. The effervescent bubbles shone in all the colours of the rainbow, happy to look at, but serving only as a cold reminder of a soul who is forgotten forever....." Kyungsoo ended darkly.

I burst into a fresh bout of tears, my cotton heart could take this no longer. Kyungsoo had broken his promise of never reading sad bedtime stories. But I had broken his promise too, right? Who else is there to hug him every night, other than his little kid Teddy?

Kyungsoo picked me up from the pillows and gave me a small hug. "Daddy promises to never red teary stories ever again." His soft smooth voice consoled me. His promise is enough for me. He never breaks his, unless I break mine. I silently promised myself that I would never spend a night without cuddling him, and I whispered into his chest, _My daddy is No.1!_

_ _

**Author's Note:**

> hah, look at my second kyungsooxinanimate-object fic. a laughable attempt at what one would call a "story". But for those who were expecting le sexy times, I'm very sorry. Kyungsoo remains ever-faithful to his cane. :^)


End file.
